Keisha Fabo
"Motha Fucka" ''~Keisha Fabo, on numerous occasions Overview '''Keisha Fabo' is labeled "Motha Fucka". Keisha Fabo was a potential contestant on Season 4 of Total Drama Camp. She died in Transition Episode but was brought back to life after having been turned into a zombie by Heather. Throughout the merge phase, she is seen in cameos. Season 4 Transition Episode Keisha Fabo makes her first appereance with 16 other people who are trying to debut for Total Drama Camp. As everyone was talking, she shouts "Motha Fucka!" After the group gets attacked the first time by King Abuu, Keisha Fabo and 8 other people survived and hid from King Abuu. As the other people discuss over a plan, she than shouts "Motha Fucka" another time. Keisha Fabo then survives the second attack, with 6 other people after disguising. She then shouts out "Motha Fucka" once more, as the group plans to fight back. When being attacked for the third time, Keisha Fao witnesses one of the group death's and shouts "Motha Fucka" and fights off one of King Abuu's soldiers. She then survives the third attack, but in the final attack Keisha Fabo slides into King Abu's sword and dies. The Biting Dead (Part 1) Keisha Fabo is seen as a zombie with Sierra, Katie, Brick, and Duncan go after Darcy and Laura after being shot by Mandy. The two girls then hop onto the roof. The Biting Dead (Part 2) After the two girls hop onto the roof, it is seen that zombies (including Keisha Fabo) are able to climb walls. Before being able to make it onto, Mandy uses a lighter on the zombies, making them flee. After being a zombie, Laura finds a spray to cure all the zombies, which brought Keisha Fabo back to life. After being brought back to life, Keisha brings out a shout of joy and says "Motha Fucka." A Helping Hand In the challenge, the contestants had to treat a sick person in order to win immunity. LeShawna had to cure Keisha Fabo, althought it was difficult to communicate when all Keisha Fabo had to say was "Motha Fucka." LeShawna did not win the challenge however. What's On The Inside? Keisha Fabo appears randomly on the island and begins to have a conversation with LeShawna, where they became best friends in an instant. Later, she is seen with Leshawna once again to confront Mandy, where she gets a little annoyed how the only thing she says is "Motha Fucka." Leshawna then askes Keisha to give her a beat while she sings. The song is a reference to the Keisha Fabo series on YouTube, when Keisha confronts Deletres. She says "Motha Fucka" once more and the two then leave right after. Trivia *Keisha Fabo is one of two people to have two words in their name. **The other being Anne Maria. *It is confirmed that Keisha Fabo is a teenager from the recap in The Biting Dead. *All of Keisha Fabo's cameos until What's On The Inside? so far have her either sick, dead, or both.